policequestfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wolcott Projects Building
The Wolcott Projects Building is an abandoned HUD building located on 1302 Blakestone Avenue in Fairview. Background The Wolcott Projects Building is a two storey apartment building plus the basement. It contains two staircases and four apartments in total. However the building recently has been abandoned and was about to be demolished. The demolition works were stopped when Ukrainian citizen and his associates bought this building. There are two entrances to the building. First through main entrance and second through the basement. The whole building is in terrible condition: broken windows, garbage and broken down items everywhere, holes in the walls and dim the lights. One corner of the Wolcott Projects Building has already been demolished since the walls as well as floor and roof are destroyed. The scaffoldings, portable toilets or pipes for discharging debris indicate that the building was about to be demolished. The exterior of the Wolcott Projects Building is rather spacious but there are various garbage and derbis everywhere. The apartments in this HUD building are filled with furniture, however most of them are in terrible condition. One of the rooms on the second floor apparently has been burned since all the walls and the floor are blackened. It's also worth to mention that this building is inhabited by homeless people since there are mattresses, makeshift beds and food in one of the apartments. The basement contains several storages and heating stoves. However the basement is completely flooded. Behind the scenes *SWAT 4: Mission 11: The Wolcott Projects This abandoned HUD building is visited by SWAT officers on april 25th. For one year, the OCCB has been investigating the illegal flow of Russian firearms to the USA. And now they finally found out who is behind this. The main suspect is an Ukrainian citizen named Hadeon Koshka who visits the USA very frequently. Everytime he appears a slew of new illegal Russian weapons are available on the streets. However thanks to undercover detective Carl Jennings, the police know that the nearest illegal arms transaction will be tonight's in The Wolcott Projects Building, an abandoned HUD building on 1302 Blakestone Avenue. He tried to provide information as soon as possible so the police officers don't have time to call ATF agents. However the SWAT officers are in the right place and in the right time. Koshka should be in the weapons cache with his client. But judging from the stake of this operation, the police assume that both suspects will bring backup. And that means that the whole building will be full of dangerous suspects. Detective Jennings will be undercover and he will be armed, so be careful. He cannot reveal himself until you secure the area and the officers cannot predict his behavior when he will be with the suspects. The police also think that this building is inhabited by a few homeless people and that means they are in danger. The SWAT officers must go inside to shut down and illegal arms deal and arrest or kill the suspects. They also need to meet with Jennings and bring him home. Gallery Wolcott Projects 001.PNG|The demolished part of the building. Wolcott Projects 002.PNG|A ruined kitchen. Wolcott Projects 003.PNG|A room where homeless people live. Wolcott Projects 004.PNG|A dim corridor. Wolcott Projects 005.PNG|A ruined living room. Wolcott Projects 006.PNG|A hole on the exterior wall of the building. Wolcott Projects 007.PNG|A corridor on the second floor. Wolcott Projects 008.PNG|Another kitchen. Wolcott Projects 009.PNG|A flooded basement. Category:Places (SWAT4)